


Sick Day

by GS91020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Protective Remus Lupin, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GS91020/pseuds/GS91020
Summary: You wake up feeling sick, good thing your boyfriend Remus is there to make sure you’re taken care of.FLUFF
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin & You, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I had a lot of fun writing this one! Hope you like it, I love getting feedback!  
> Mild swearing also my first attempt at a gender neutral reader so let me know if I made mistakes!  
> This is for my friend and editor Ashley who was feeling sick this week- I hope fluffy Remus Lupin makes everything better and heals all wounds.  
> I also do not own Harry Potter or Jane Eyre, all rights reserved to both JKR and Charlotte Brontë

Your head ached. The pounding started when you woke up this morning. You felt under the weather yesterday but figured it was just a one-off and went to bed early hoping to sleep any illness away. Then, early this morning: beating in your head, stuffed nose, and burn in your throat; the symptoms woke you up when it was still dark outside, and everything was still and quiet.

Remus slept beside you soundly, arm flung over his head with hair covering part of his face and the sheets twisted around his torso. Exiting the room, you were careful not to wake him; he slept so little as it is already. You silently padded to the bathroom to splash your clammy face with cold water. Then you moved to the kitchen where you got a glass of water and chugged it, the water only halfway removing the burn in your throat as you swallowed it down. You refilled the glass and went back to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, pulling down bottles of aspirin and cold medicine. You quietly shook out 2 tablets of the aspirin and eagerly gulped them down, searching for any kind of relief for your pounding head. Then, you quickly took a dose of the cold medicine, grimacing at the taste and promptly finishing the glass of water.

On feather-light feet, you got back in bed where Remus shifted to wrap his arms around you and pulled you towards him, so his front was pressed against your back. You softly smiled and kissed his hand that had entangled itself with your own. Closing your eyes, you tried to sleep again.

\---

Groggily, you pulled yourself out of sleep. The pale light shining through the curtains indicated that several hours had passed from when you last woke up. Clammy, throat burning, and struggling to breathe through your nose, you pulled away from Remus’ still-sleeping form. The bed groaned as you got up and you winced. You once again went to the bathroom and frowned when you saw your messy hair and flushed cheeks looking back at you in the mirror. Your eyes were glazed over slightly with a sick haze and your head’s beating had become even worse despite sleeping, making it difficult to focus or concentrate on anything.

You moved to the living room, once again on a mission to be quiet and not wake Remus as he slept. Pulling a blanket from a nearby chair, you laid down on the couch and closed your eyes, all the while trying to ignore the pounding in your head, burn in your throat, and inability to breath properly. You shifted pointlessly, trying to make yourself more comfortable, for several minutes, until you finally gave up, and shakily rose in search of more aspirin. You popped 2 more tablets in your mouth and swallowed them down with water from the bathroom sink before straightening up with a sigh. You took another dose of cold medicine while you were at it and hoped that it would knock out the pain for at least a few more hours.

Once you were medicated and feeling slightly less dead on your feet, you moved back to the couch and tried to get as comfortable as possible with all your muscles aching. When your body finally settled, you slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

\---

The second time you woke up was to the sounds and smells of activity in the kitchen. You stretched, still feeling poorly, and got up, wrapping the blanket around your frail figure. Remus stood at the stove flipping pancakes while also monitoring bacon frying in a pan next to it; dishes scrubbed themselves clean in the sink. He looked at you with soft eyes, which quickly turned to full of concern.

“Morning love. Are you feeling well dear, the bed was empty and damp when I got up?” he asked.

You wrapped the blanket tighter around you. “I think I caught a cold at work,” you responded, a nasally tone to your voice that you hated.

“Aw love,” he cooed, “what do you need?”

“Ugh. A new heart, head, and pair of lungs?” you responded dryly.

“Well,” -he laughed- “I can’t promise you any of that, but what about breakfast, tea and cuddles?”

You paused, pretending to consider his offer, all the while knowing full well what you were going to say. But you were not ill enough to _not_ mess with him at least a little bit. “It’s a very close second, but I suppose I can live with that Mr. Lupin,” you answered, smiling softly.

Remus, along with your help, finished up making breakfast and together you sat on the couch and ate. Both of you finished and with a wave of your wand the dishes started cleaning themselves quietly, leaving you and Remus to quickly change the sheets. Placing the last pillow at the head of the bed, Remus slipped his arm around your waist and gave you a loving squeeze.

“I’m going to run you a bath, alright love?” he said, removing his arm and walking to the bathroom. You heard him turn the tap on and shuffle about, humming softly to himself.

You looked on at him and can’t help but feel your heart swell. The love of your life was currently filling a bath for you in the home that you shared. You didn’t know how you got so lucky to be with someone like Remus, but you did know that you never wanted to let him go.

He came back into the room and moved to kneel in front of where you were now sitting on the edge of the bed. “Alright love, its ready. Come in whenever you feel ready, but maybe not too long because then the water will get cold,” he said with a slight smirk.

He tried to give you a quick kiss, but you moved away from him. “Remus! I’m going to get you sick! Besides, you should not want to kiss me right now, I look like shit.”

He smiled at you. “Darling, I think you look stunning all the time, I always want to kiss you and don’t worry about me getting sick, I have a strong immune system.”

Your already flushed cheeks went an even brighter pink, how did he always know exactly what to say?

He reached out to touch your cheek and you leaned into him, his cool hand feeling perfect on your clammy skin. He gave you a slow kiss and you broke away to look into his eyes. “I love you Remus, so much.”

“I love you too, y/n.”

\---

The bathwater was covered in a layer of foam that smelled faintly of lavender, rose and something earthy that was heavenly combined. You sighed as you sunk into the hot water, muscles relaxing and a pleasant warmth spreading throughout your body. Submerging deeper into the water, you could finally take a breath through your nose as the steam rising off the water worked its way into your senses. Scrubbing your body and hair free of sticky perspiration, you reluctantly got out of the bath, slightly shivering as you wrapped yourself in a towel that Remus had laid out on the counter next to the tub.

You walked into the bedroom to see that your boyfriend had turned the room into a verified care center. Extra plush blankets and pillows covered the bed and on top of the dresser were various remedies, medical and home-made. On your nightstand he had placed a cup of steaming tea, your trusty bottle of aspirin, and a small stack of your favorite muggle books, all within arm's reach from your side of the bed.

You almost started crying when you saw how much effort Remus put into making sure that you were ok and comfortable. He looked up at you when you came into the room and handed you your favorite pair of pajamas. Changing into a pair of grey sweatpants, and a cozy sweater, Remus settled into bed, watching you expectantly.

You changed quickly and followed his lead, settling into Remus’ side.

“How are you feeling love?” he asked, burying his face into your hair.

“Much better,” you hummed. “Thank you, for today, I really appreciate how much you did for me.”

“Darling, it’s the least I could do, I will always be there for you,” he responded into your hair.

To hide the tears that threatened to spring free again you rasped with your sore throat, “Will you read to me?”

“Of course, love.” You snuggled deeper into his side as he wrapped one arm around you and used to the other to hold the book. Once you were both comfortable, he started reading.

“There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering…”

Minutes, hours, years later you started to fall asleep to the lull of Remus’ voice.

He noticed you fell asleep and carefully, so as not to disturb you, marked the place in the book, placed it on the nightstand. He twisted slightly to turn off the lights and pulled you closer to his chest. As he closed his eyes, he kissed your head.

“I love you.”


End file.
